El valor de tu sonrisa
by Lavi Strife
Summary: Yan han pasado casi tres años de que lavi conoció a lenalee, pero el empieza a dudar si lo que quiere con ella es mas que amistad, pero que pensaria un bookman respecto a esa decisión, ellos no poseen sentimientos que decisión debe tomar lavi
1. Chapter 1

capítulo uno ¿qué siento por ti?

Hoy era un día normal eso crei yo, pero me di cuenta de algo hoy se cumplian tres años de que conoci a aquel chico que siempre me llamo la atención su nombre era Lavi mi nombre es Lenalee Lee soy la hermana menor de Komui Lee nunca pense que llegaría el tercer año de que conoci a Lavi pero la verdad lo que siento no se si es amor o como lo dirian muchos solo sentimientos de adolescentes ademas el tiene 2 años mas que yo, el 18 y yo muy pequeña de 16 pero estoy decidida para declararme ante el...

Hoy es un día normal bueno eso creo yo, pero una fecha especial se me vino a la mente como si fuera por arte de magia si era la fecha, la fecha en que conoci a Lenalee Lee mi nombre es Lavi y tu pregunta es si me gusta responderia que si pero si el abuelo se da cuenta estaría acabado esto seria lo que me diria ¨como se te ocurre idiota los Bookman no se pueden interferir con los humanos tu sabes para que servimos ¨ haci que mejor decidi no decirle por el momento en fin creo que por ser mayor que ella lenalee no se fijaria en mi es mejor que siga mi principal objetivo por el cual me uni a la orden oscura...

_Sali en camino al piso de abjo del cuartel general para ver si Komui tenia una misíon para mi pero me encontre con ella,_ Lenalee buenos dias como estas_ -mostro una sonrisa en su rostro-_ bien Lavi gracias por preocuparte por mi hacia donde te dirijias?_ -pregunto- _ iba con tu hermano para haber si no tenia un trabajo_ -respondio con una sonrisa-_ ohhh que bien pero que tal si antes de eso salimos a caminar al patio de la orden_ -pregunto sin verlo a los ojos para no sonrojars-e _si esta bien vamos.

Ya llegando al patio se sentaron en un arbol de cerezos

valla como me gustan estos arboles_ -dijo el pelirrojo viendo hacia arriba- _si! son muy lindos -_dijo la chica al igual ver el árbol- _pero bueno Lavi hoy cumplimos tres años de que nos conocimos no es eso muy bueno_ -dijo la joven con la sonrisa y ojos cerrados-_ si Lenalee eso es muy bueno espero tener mas tiempo tu amistad_ -dijo el joven-,_ Lavi, puedo hacerte una pregunta_ -dijo la chica no viendolo a los ojos-_ si dime cual es tu duda_ el mismo -joven se sorprendio-_ ¿quíen te gusta? _dijo la chica sonrojada;_

Los Bookman no nos podemos interferir con los humanos -_el lo dijo solo para dicimular sus verdaderos sentimientos-_ ahh es cierto_ -dijo la chica con la mirada baja y un poco descepsionada-_ pero que sea un Bookman no significa que no pueda tener amistades_ -dijo el joven de cabellera roja mientras sonreia- _jjijijijijij Lavi te quiero -_le dijo con una sonrisa-_ ahhhh tengo algo de sueño_ -bosteso el joven y sin darse cuesta se recosto sobre la exorcista-_ Lavi -_la joven de 16 años estaba tan roja- al ver chico que le gustaba recostado en sus piernas pasaron 30 minutos hasta que el joven volvio a despertar _Lenalee estas temblando? -_pregunto al ver a la joven exorcista- _no solo es un escalofrio -_intento excusarse- _ami no me engañas -_la envolvio con su bufanda- _Lavi... tu bufanda_ -decia la joven al verla alrededor de su cuello- _descuida no hay problema no quiero que pesques algun refriado -_sonrio solamente- _Lavi crees que podria existir el amor entre la orden-_ pregunto la joven- _a que te refieres_ -la miro dudosamente- _si podria a ver parejas entre los miembros de la orden -_le decia mirando hacia abajo- _ahhhh te refieres a kuro-chan y miranda -_le dice con una gran sonrisa y entendimiento en su voz-_ verdad que ellos quedarían muy bien de pareja -_decia la joven al tener el mismo pensamiento-_ si pero como los conozco se que ninguno de los dos dara el primer paso si nadie mas lo hace -_lo decia con una pequeña gota de sudor- _en eso tienes razón Lavi pero... -_ella se interrumpia-_ que sucede -_dijo Lavi- _crees que si se pueda con respecto a la pregunta anterior_ -le decia con la voz un poco baja- _si no le veo ningun problema con eso, bueno regresemos tengo que ver si tendremos hoy una misíon o no para dormir un poco mas o tambien leer_ -dijo el joven con una sonrisa- _si vamos_ juntos caminaron hasta llegar a su destino._

Hoy se termino el día pero creo que lo que siento por Lavi creo que si puede ser amor eso lo sabre con el paso del tiempo fue muy amable al darme su bufanda si el nunca se la quita es muy caliente espero que nuestra amistad siga progresando...

Hoy fui un día muy normal pero mi mente me decia que devi haberle dicho a Lenalee mis sentimientos pero como dice el abuelo ¨Los Bookman no, nos podemos interferir con los humanos ¨ esa regla, espero no romperla, o alterara mis registros pero cada que estoy con Lenalee mi corazón se acelera, siento un raspeo por el cuerpo y mis palabras no salen de mi boca como yo quiero creo que eso se le conoce como amor pero enamorarme de ella no significa que ella se enamorará de mí, así que mientras, estare callado y no diré nada de mis sentimientos hasta estar seguro de lo que quiero, pero lo malo es que he dudado ya 3 años...


	2. Chapter 2

cap dos LOS BOOKMAN NO AMAN

Un día despues de esos tres años de que entro aquel chico llamado Lavi, mi nombre? ya lo habia dicho soy Lenalee una chica de 16 años de edad que pienso de Lavi? pues yo diria que me gusta, pero lo que piense el de mi no lo se, sigo pensando que el no creo que se fijaria en mi ya que soy una niña para el... pero lo que hizo ayer fue muy lindo de su parte -_sujeta con amor la bufanda que le dio y que el nunca se quitaba-_ pero que pasaría si mi hermano se da cuenta ..._- enorme descepción- _Lavi estaría acabdo no se que le podría hacer mi hermano.

Un día despues de esos tres años,_ -el joven lava su rostro y al verse al espejo continua-_ conocí a Lenalee pero mi destino es estar con ella o solo verla feilz? cual de esos será mientras ella este con la gente que ama me hara feliz eso es lo que pienso yo no la obligaría a estar con migo solo por que yo quiero pero, si el abuelo se enterara (NOTA: con abuelo se refiere al anterior registrador de la historia que aun vive) ._ Los Bokman solo sirven para registrar el hecho historico, idiota no olvides cual es nuestro objetivo- -jajajajaja- _si seguro diria eso es mejor guardar mis sentimientos cuando este con que recuerdo ayer le regale mi bufanda a Lenalee espero que no haya sospechado segun lo hice para que ella no tenga frio pero mi razón original fue darle mi calor en una sola prenda, bueno es mejor que me apresure creo que hoy tengo una misión y mas la tengo con Lenalee y no se quien mas -cerro la puerta y se dirijió a la planta baja llegando estaba los hermanos lee komui y lenalee- buenos dias -_con una sonrisa y voz fuerte_- buenos dias _-ambos dijeron al unisono_- hoy ustedes 4 irán a esta ciudad -la marco con un plumón en un mapa- hay ciertos akumas que necesito que destruyan (NOTAS DEL AUTOR :akuma lenguaje japones que significa demonio los cuales destuyen los exorcistas) si esta bien -dijo Lavi- pero, 4? -pregunto- quien mas ira hermano -pregunto la chica Lee- hola a todos -_dijo el vampiro llamado arystar krory- _si hola como estan -_pregunto la exorcista despistada- _hyo nosotros dos iremos con ustedes a esa cuidad -confirmo krory- gracias por llegar a tiempo -_dijo komui al beber un poco de su taza de cafe-_ bueno ese es el termino de la misión pueden irse tengan suerte -_dijo el presidente del cuartel de la orden oscura_-. Ya estando afuera los 4 exorcistas o mas bien dicho las dos parejas todos voltearon al oir una quinta voz CHICOS ESPERENME _-grito un joven de cabellera blanca y ojos grises llamado Allen Walker- _Allen? -_dijeron los cuatro a la vez- _si hola _-con una gran sonrisa- _nos acompañaras _-dijo Lavi- _si hable con komui cuanto ustesdes estaban de salida le dije que si podia ir y dijo que mientras mas vallan hay mas posibilidades de que todos regresemos vivos _-afirmo-_ bueno que mas da _-dijo krory-_.

Ya a mitad en la ciudad decidieron dividirse en tres grupos Miranda y kyory, Lavi y Lenalee y allen por otro camino las batallas se desataron pero en un intento de pelear lenalee quedo mal herida Lavi corria para regresar a aquel cuartel mientras la llevaba cargada para que atendieran sus heridas, pero en su transcurso se desato una tormeta se vieron obligados a refugiar en un hogar abandonado fuera de la ciudad mientras esperaban a que cesara la tormenta.

Por otro lado krory y miranda habian terminado con su trabajo del lado de la ciudad que les habia tocado decidieron charlar un poco miranda? -dijo krory-_ si krory -dijo un poco sonrojada_- he estado pensando _-el vampiro le decia a los ojos- _que ha pensado señor krory _-decia miranda tras ver que su sueño de estar con ese hombre podría hacerce realidad- _señor krory -_decía tartamudeando la señorita miranda- _que necesitas decirme -_tomo sus manos-_ señor krory lo amo _-lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-_ señorita miranda -_la beso-_ k..r..o..r..y..-_seguía llorando-._

Por parte de Lavi y Lenalee.

Lenalee estas bien -dijo lavi estando muy preocupado- si estoy bien -_decia lenalee con lagrimas en sus ojos- _Lenalee? por que lloras _-no comprendia el exorcista- _yo solo doy problema tras problema nunca puedo proteger a mis seres queridos solo hago que se preocupen por mí _-decía mientrs lloraba_- me procupo por ti solo por una simple razón que no te he dicho en 3 años -decia seriamente- cual es la razón de que siga aqui si solo se llorar cuando tengo mis problemas encima -dijo Lenalee- cual es tu razón lavi de que te preocupes por una persona tan inutil como yo _le decia mirandolo a los ojos- _es esta... _-Beso a Lenalee por los tres años que el habia esperado para declararle su amor-_ es esta si no soy de tu agrado tan solo dilo -le dijo seriamente- Lavi... _- se interrumpia por cada letra- _Te amo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3.- Lo olvidaste?

Lenalee -_el joven quedo impactado tras ver que no era el único al sentir eso-_ si es cierto -_seguía llorando tras sus lesiones ella se desmayo-_ Lenalee! -_Lavi grito la cargo pero ella no respondía- _Lenlaee!.

Hola mi nobre es Arystar Krory tercero tengo 25 soy un exorcista si eso ya lo sabían extermino akumas. Amor? pues yo siempre ame a una mujer su nombre era eliade dejo un hueco en mi corazón tras su muete. Ahora que pienso del amor? mi persona ya no me permite estar relacionado con el amor ya que gracias a el sufrí como nadie. Miranda? es una mujer muy linda, que si ella me ama? no lo se, yo si estaría con ella ya que cuando compartimos momentos puedo sentir como su calor llena mi cuerpo yo si, me encataría estar con una persona como ella pero, como toda le gente sabe, solo soy un monstruo y piensan que no se amar ya que antes siempre pensaron que yo mataba gente.

Hola mi nombre es Miranda Lotto mi edad es 23 si, igual que mis compañeros tambien soy una exorcista como todos saben yo soy una mujer muy despistada, o como yo digo soy una mujer estupida ya que en tdo lo que hago me sale mal un claro ejemplo, es un amor que he tenido a otro exorcista de la orden su nombre es arytar krory, siempre senti atracción por el pero cual fue mi primera impresión, si como soy una tonta al intentar saludarlo derrame cafe en sus piernas y desde ese momento siento que me odia me, me encantaría estar con el pero por mi tonterias y lo despistada que soy no creo lograr nada.

Pero hoy fue un día pense que sería una mision simple ir con Lavi, Lenalee, Allen y Miranda, todo marcho a la perfección decidimos separarnos y yo me fui con Miranda despues de esa intensa pelea contra los akuma pudimos descansar y relajarnos un poco de tiempo decidimos refujiarnos en un árbol situado en la ciudad ya que habia comenzado una tormeta decidmos ahi esperar y no hubo mas remedio que empezar a hablar, si ahí estaba yo por fin tenía el moento perfecto para decirle a la señorita Miranda lo que sentía, pero mis labios no se movian mi cuerpo no respondía y mi inseguridad crecia, pero hubo algo que ella hizo, que ilumino la vida con 5 simples letras *te amo* yo sin dudarlo en ese momento la bese como si no hubiera un mañana.

3 de agosto me invitaron a realizar una misión con 4 compañeros exorcistas y por si fuera poco iba la persona que me daba raspeos en el cuepo cada vez que lo observaba el señor krory, la persona que hacia que me pusiera de pie cada mañana esa persona que con solo verla podía quitar un poco de mi estupiez que yo tenía, esa persona que no me cansaría de verla, simplemente esa persona que yo amaba. Fue una misión simple solo teniamos que ir a limpiar una ciudad tal y como diría allen pero resulto que nos teniamos que dividir y yo tenia que ir con el señor Krory en cuanto me entere de ese reparto de equipos no lo podía creer mi piel se ponía eriza y batallaba incluso solo para decir que tuve que tener el coraje para poder verlo a los ojos sin tener que avergonzarme seguimos y rapídamente terminamos con el trabajo y se dispuso a mi el paisaje perfecto un ciudad pero suerte empezo a ir para abajo cuando se desato una tormente el señro Krory tomo mi mano, aun reucerdo lo que me dijo -_vamos camina empezara una tormenta hay que refujiarnos_- acepte con una sonrisa, ya estando debajo de árbol de la ciudad no lo soporte mas comenze a llorar por no tener el valor de decirle con mis ojos cerrados tome el resto de mis fuerzas para decirle al rostro -_señor krory lo amo-_ su primera razón fue que se extraño, y pense que el nunca me amo pero lo que hizo fue ver que la vida puede tener sentido si la gente se prpone lo que quiere, en ese instante el me beso bajo esa lluvia nacio nuestro amor.

Mientras del lado de Allen

chicos donde estan!-_gritaba allen pero sin respuesta de sus compañeros- _balla donde se habran metido espero esten bien con esta tormenta. El joven seguía caminando hasta que se encontro con krory y miranda debajo de un árbol hola chicos _-dijo el joven de cabellera blanca para anunciar su regreso- _allen estas bien -_pregunto krory- _si estoy bien _-afirmo-_ que alivio que no te hayan lastimado -_dijo miranda-_ oigan saben donde estan lavi y lenalee? -_pregunto allen-_ no, eso te ibamos a preguntar -_dijo krory - _justo cuando termino la frase sono el comunicador de allen, si hola? -pregunto- allen soy yo lavi -_dijo el exorcista-_ valla al parecer ya estan en el cuartel que malos al no esperarnos -_dijo un poco enojado allen-_ necesito que regresen ya lenalee esta mal herida en estos momentos la estan atendiendo solo quiero que ya regresen -_termino de hablar y lavi colgo-_ valla al parecer lenalee no esta del todo bien así que vallamos hacia alla. Los tres exorcistas se apresuraron para llegar rápido al cuartel general ya estando ahi...

Lenalee esta bien -_pregunto miranda-_ si esta bien solo tendremos que esperar a que despierte eso sera dentro de un parde horas-_afirmo lavi-_.Despues de que el tiempo habia transcurrido Lavi esperaba a un lado de la cama de Lenalee a que ella despetara despues de 6 horas ella comenzo a mostrar conciencia .. Lavi que hago aqui -le pregunto con voz baja- te desmayaste en una pelea _- le dijo lavi-_ que pelea no recuerdo nada lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando me fui a dormir despues de que me regalste tu bufanda -_decia la chica tras la contusión de su golpe- _que dices no recuerdas nada -_tartamudeo lavi-_ no lo que te dije es lo último que recuerdo -_decia lenalee- _no recuerdas la mision de hoy? -_pregunto por ultima vez- _no, por que sucedio algo importante -_pregunto- _no nada importante te dejo para que descanse -_cerro la puerta lavi y se retiro-_

Yo desde un principio sabia que nuestra relación no existiria si ella no recuerda nada hare como yo tampoco ya que los bookman no se interfieren con los humanos.


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4.- El Amor No Existe Para Los Bookman

Tras saber todos la noticia se pusieron a comentar acerca de insidente de Lenalee justo cuando los tres exorcistas decidieron decirle a Lenalee todo lo que paso intervino Lavi en su camino... ustedes no le diran nada Lenalee de la misión de hoy lo único que diran esque tuvo un golpe en la cabeza no diran nada mas -_Lavi lo dijo con tanta seriedad que ellos no creian que era su compañero terminando el se retiro a su habitación-_ por que lo habra dicho _-dijo krory-_ no lo se habra pasado algo para que Lavi prefiera que Lenalee no sepa nada -dijo Allen- en ese instante llego otro exorcista perteneciente a la orden llamado Kanda Yuu un chico de 18 años cabellera larga y azúl ojos color negro, que la charla le explicaron todo a kanda el solo con una mirada amarga se retiro del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra. Balla kanda siempre tan antipatico -_dijo krory-_ si por eso es preferible nunca decirle nada -_afirmo allen- _pero deberiamos hacerle caso a Lavi tal vez sucedio algo que Lenalee no deberia recordar-_dijo miranda-_ haganle caso a mi aprendiz -_dijo un anciano tambíen exorcista de 75 años de edad el es*el abuelo* del que hablaba lavi o mejor conocido como bookman-_ mi aprendiz aprendio algo que no olvidara hagan lo que les dijo y no le imformen a la señorita Lenalee.

Lenalee despues de dos días se recupero por completo y se encontraba hablando con allen ya que en esos dos dias Lavi no la habia visiatado y eso se le hacia extraño por que por dentro se sentia horrible al ver que el chico que ella amaba no venia ni a saludar. Allen?-_pregunto- _si dime, oye sabes por que Lavi no a venido a visitarme? -_pregunto Lenalee-_ no solo es a ti no la salido de su habitación en dias la veces que nos ponemos cerca de su puerta no se escucha nada creo que solo a estado meditando estos dos dias -_afirmo allen-_ que has dicho -_se impresiono la chica tras oir la historia- _justo lo que oiste no sabemos que esta haciendo, Lenalee comenzo a llorar ya que penso que la culpa era suya...

Mientras dentro de la habitación de lavi, mas preciso es solo peleaba entre el y su otra personalidad

Lavi por que pensaste que podias estar con Lenalee_ -dijo el mismo mejor conocido como bookman su otra personalidad-_ solo que ser feliz junto a ella _-dijo lavi- _lo intentaste y mira lo que resulto -_dijo bookman-_ si lo se crees que deberia dejarlo? -p_regunto lavi-_ si dejalo.

En otro cuarto solo estaban krory miranda y kanda

como es que komui autorizo esta relacion-_pregunto kanda-_ solo se lo imformamos pero nos advirtio de algo- dijo krory- cual fue la advertencia -pregunto- si nos decuidamos de nuestro trbajo nos dejaran igual pero removeran nuestra inocencia de nuestro cuerpos (NOTA:inocencia el poder de los exorcistas para vencer los akuma) -_dijo con mirada baja mirand-_ kumou es capaz -_dijo kanda-_ no te preocupes miranda estaremos bien -_dijo krory tras sujetar su mano- _gracias krory, tras terminar su frase kanda se dirijio a la habitacion de lavi con intenciones de hablar el no toco y solo entro. Usagi! (NOTA: usagi es del termino njapones significa conejo apodo que kanda le puso a Lavi) -_lavi volteo pero no tomo mucha atencion- _no soy de las personas que tienen paciencia me conoces asi que dime por que mierdas no quieres que sepa lenalee lo ocurrido no seas estupido dime que sucedio -_dijo kanda molesto- _lavi tras ver la reaccion de kanda decidio decirle todo tras terminar, la unica accion de kanda fue golpear a Lavi, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lavi sangro, por que me golpeas -_dijo lavi con seriedad- _por que eres un invecil como puedes decir que amas a esa chica si no se lo demuestras mas que protegerla en estos instantes la estas lastimando en estos momentos llora por ti y tu solo meditando me das asco -_termino kanda- _sabes... amar no solo es estar con la persona que quieres-_dijo lavi- _tal vez tienes razón pero yo la tengo mas sabes por que-_dijo kanda- _por que, por que lenalee no es de ese tipo de personas si no estas con ella la destrozaras puede ser cierto amar no siempre es estar con la persona que quieres pero si estas con la persona haces que su existencia se haga mas placentera -_termino kanda se retiro dejando a lavi plasmado con sus palabras- _tiene razón -_lavi fue lo mas rapido que pudo con lenalee y la encontro en ese mismo lugar donde le regalo su prenda ella la llevaba puesta mientras estaba bajo la sombra de ese árbol llorando pensando que todo lo que ocurria era su culpa se acerco si sus palabras fueron magicas para ella-_ Lenalee _-dijo lavi- _la chica solo volteo sin decir nada el joven solo abrio sus brazos y se abrazaron.


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5.- La retirada

Lavi de donde vino eso -_dijo Lenalee- _solo queria hacerlo descubrí algo con lo que me mentía resulto que solo la vida me puso un obstaculo y con eso pense que tenía que rendirme una persona me abrío los ojos necesito preguntarte algo-_dijo Lavi-_ que necesitas -_respondío-_ mañana saldrías con migo? -_le pregunto alzando la mano-_ si sería un gusto estar con tigo-_sonrio-_.

Al día siguiente Lenalee estaba afuera esperando a Lavi justo a la hora que le dijo en la mañana ella se arreglo lo mejor que pudo se puso la bufanda que el le habia regalado pero al ver despues de dos horas que el joven no se presento decidío preguntar a su hermano donde estaba Lavi y cuando llego la noticia fue trajica. Hermano no sabes donde esta Lavi -_lo decía muy descepcionada- _Lavi? -_pregunto- _si -_respondio- _Lavi salio a un mision muy importante esta mañana tenia que recolectar imformacion de los noah (NOTA: noah enemigos que suelen enfrentar los sexorcistas ellos son mucho mas fuertes que los akumas)el estara bien? -_tartamudeaba la chica tras pensar que el estaba solo y podía salir herido- _si es Lavi el podra por ser muy fuerte pero debemos estar precavidos. Krory Allen Kanda, este es el objetivo al que iba Lavi siganlo encuentrelo y traiganlo puede ser preligroso si lo haremos_ -dijo de la orden los tres exorcistas salieron lo mas rápido que pudierondejando a Lenalee con la preocupación de que su persona amada fuera lastimada._

En La guarida de los noah

Hablo un hombre con traje llamado tykki valla resulta que eres muy fuerte chico del parche -_sonrio- _si los noah son nuestros peores enemigos ustedes tambien son muy fuertes -_se rio lavi- _me hubiera gustado mas jugar con tigo pero no puedo tengo que asesinarte pero por nesgracia no lo hare yo-_dijo tykki- _a que te reiferes -_pregunto lavi- _pero cuando termino de hablar fue atravesado con una cuchilla en forma de vela por el estomago callo desmayado y cuando desperto el estaba cruzificado amarrado de las manos y de los pies con varias cuchillas en forma de velas enterradas en su cuerpo.

mierda que dolor _-lavi escupía sangre- _valla así que alfin despertaste chico lindo -_dijo una pequeña niña pelo morado ojos amarillos llamada road kamelot- _así que estas armas eran tuyas -_Lavi batallaba para hablar-_ si espero que te gusten fuero solo para ti -_ella incrutaba las mismas dagas mucho mas fuerte termino y le dio un beso-_ emm no sabes bien exorcista_-se rio-_ malditos -_cuando Lavi termino de hablar fue atravesado por una de las manos de tykki- _descuida chico del parche esta es mi habilidad especial puedo atravesar lo que quiera si quiero puedo meter mi mano en tu cuerpo y hacer esto -_sujeto con fuerza el corazón de Lavi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Lavi griaba de dolor tras sentir la presión en su organo vital-_ valla que pasaría si hiciera esto -_tykki sujeto uno de los pulmones de Lavi impidiendole respirar bien- dejalo tykki a pesar de que no sabe besar es lindo- _dijo road- entonces no podre divertir mas con tigo lo siento chico del parche-_se rio tykki- _justo cuando los noah se estaban retirando oyeron a Lavi hablar, ustedes no se iran de aqui vivos -_Lavi pudo bajarse de la cruz de donde estaba habia ya perdido un litro de sangre pero quería seguir adelante con las velas enterradas en su cuerpo corrio para golpear a tykki pero detuvo su puño solo diciendole- _chico tonto hubieras guardado tus fuerzas para otra cosa-_introdujo una de sus manos dentro de Lavi destruyo uno de sus pulmones-_ a.a.a.a...a...a..a...a -_Lavi sintio que ya no respiraba callo al suelo-_ uuu que mal eras lindo-_road se despidio sacando la lengua y encajando una vela mas-_ Lavi seguia perdiendo sangre una gora despues de que los noah se fueron llegaron Allen kanda y krory.

LAVI! -_grito allen al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso- Lavi, LAVI, LAVI RESPONDE -_gritaba allen pero solo veia a su compañero inconsiente y con poco pulso- vamonos hay que atender a Lavi -_grito krory mientras lo cargaba intentando salir corriendo- _dentente -_dijo kanda-_ que sucede kanda por que -_intervino allen- _escucha_ -solo dijo kanda- _.Los latidos del corazón de Lavi ya no se oian los pusieron en el piso solo para dar un minuto a su compañero caido.

En ese momento Lenalee solo sintio como si se hubiera roto algo como si le faltara pero ella llorando penso que todos regresarían bien que despues de eso Lenalee y Lavi saldrían y que todos estarían juntos otra vez sanos y salvos en eso se acerco Bookamn y le dijo

...-_solo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro insinuando decir no-._


	6. Chapter 6

cap 6.- La luz de tu persona.

Lenalee ya tenia una idea de lo que habia pasado tras ver la cara que le mostraba bookman ella solo hablo en tono serio, eso es cierto -_en tono serio preguntando pues bookman parecia que ya se habia dado cuenta sin haber ido hasta alla-_ si es cierto -_respondio el anciano-_ bien-_Lenalee solo se marcho hacia una habitación entro en la habitación de miranda se acerco con ella y comenzo a llorar-_ miranda siento que algo malo paso-_le decia con lagrimas en los ojos-_ dime-_ella extrañada de como entro y se recargo en ella-_ creo que Lavi no esta bien, eso dice bookman, crees que le haya pasado algo malo-_le pregunto a miranda-_ no creo-_lo dijo para tranquilizarla-_ Lavi es muy fuerte no puede ser vencido tan facilmente y menos por que en camino estan kanda allen y krory estara bien -_termino miranda intentando calmarla- _gracias miranda espero que tengas razón-_sonaba ya mas tranquila Lenalee-._

En La guarida de los noah

Los tres estaban alrededor de Lavi simulando un circulo para pensar en su compañero caido igualmente decidieron llevarlo a la orden para dar la a la orden krory traía a Lavi cargado los tres pasaron a la emfermería lo recostaron en una cama y empezaron a hablar con komui respecto a lo lamentamos no llegamos a tiempo -_decía allen muy triste-_ no pense que moriría tan pronto -_dijo kanda sin mostrar sentimiento-_ Lavi por que-_lloraba krory-_ bueno dejemoslo aquí, una cosa por favor no le comenten nada a Lenalee acerca de esto conociendo a mi hermana estará destruida tras saber la noticia-_miraba komui al suelo-_ si, no derimos nada-_termino allen-_ y los exorcistas fueron a sus habitaciones komui se quedo en la emfermeria toda la noche ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando entro allen a esa habitacion. has estado aqui toda la noche-_le pregunto a komui-_ si, no se como explicarle a Lenalee lo sucedido, no se como lo tomará-_decía komui confundido-_ ella por mas que le duela lo entendera ten eso en mente-_decía allen-_ n..o... sera necesario-_se escuchaba una leve voz muy pequeña-_ quien dijo eso -_se pregunto allen-_ a... q..ui atiendame rápido por favor -_dijo Lavi-_ ALLEN! trai todo lo necesario atenderemos a Lavi rápido-_grito komui al ver a lavi raccionar-_ si, justo cuando iba saliendo Lenalee estaba en la puerta escuchando todo se sentía destrozada tras pensar que el estaba mucho mas grave de lo que penso.

Tras diez horas de que los medicos estuvieran ahí dentro salio komui con cara de bien hermano_-dijo Lenalee muy preocupada-_ si alcanzamos a salvarlo pero necesitara demasiado reposo tal vez semanas su pulmon derecho fue destruido y perdio demasiada sangre necesitara tiempo para que se recupere -_termino komui- _puedo entrar? _-pregunto Lenalee-_ no, no esta en condiciones de visitas-_dijo komui-_ por favor hermano no lo he visto estoy muy procupada -_lloraba-_ solo sera un momento-_le pregunto komui-_ si, Lenalee entro y vio a la persona amada, pero no como ella se lo esperaba con tan vivas sonrisas si no atado a unos cables para que el pudiera respirar con miedo se acerco a su cama, Lavi soy una tonta, devi ir contigo no dejarte solo por favor responde dime que estas bien sonrie, te quiero ver sonreir pero ya no puedes solo por que yo te deje ir, en vez de ayudar solo te lloro cosa que no ayuda, se ve que no sirvo para nada-_la chica devastada sentía culpa en sus venas- _por favor, te lo ruego responde-_despues de dos horas de llorar Lenalee del cansacio se quedo dormida-_ en sus sueños solo ella veía a Lavi sonreir y su imagen se alejaba ella no podia alcanzarlo tenia pesadillas solo en pensar de que el no podría volver a despertar pasaba día tras día Lenalee nunca salía por que temia en el momento que saliera que Lavi se pusiera mal continuo con su rutina de dormir en la habitacion hasta despues de dos semanas.

Komui y Bookman estaba hablando, bookman lavi no responde que quiere que hagamos pensamos que pudiera tratarse de un coma aun no lo sabemos -_decia komui- _mmmm al parecer mi aprendiz morirá verdad-_decia el anciano-_eso aun no lo sabemos pero necesito una respuesta de usted ya que hasta donde sabemos usted se encarga de el así que digame lo desconectamos a seguimos las probabilidades de que despierte son nulas-_decia komui con voz quebrantada-_haga lo que sea necesario si morir es su destino solo termine con su sufrimiento y de la señorita Lenalee.

Lenalee ya estaba empezando a preocuparse tra dos semanas de que Lavi no despertaba comenzo a pensar en lo peor ya estaba en la salida para cambiar el agua y cuando regreso para cambiar la almohada de Lavi sintio un toque en su cabeza,Lenalee gracias por cuidarme_-decia Lavi con pocas fuerzas-_ Lavi despertaste-_las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro_-si, creiste que perderia tan facilmente-_lavi se oia mas fuerza por cada palabra-_ estoy tan feliz Lavi, tan feliz de que este bien -_lenalee lloraba-_ gracias por preocuparte por mi -_sonrio-_ despues de dos semanas de que Lenalee no haya visto esa sonrisa la volvio a ver en es momento, gracias Lavi gracias a ti mi vida ya vulve a tener sentido -_decia lenalee-_a que te refieres-_pregunto lavi-_ a todo lo que ha pasado he descubieto que yo te amo Lavi, si te amo-_termino lenalee-_acercate-_le dijo lavi haciendo una señal con la mano-_ no llores-_limpio lagrimas de sus ojos-_ por que yo no permito que una mujer llore y mucho menos una mujer como tu -_la acerco y se besaron-_ gracias Lenalee hiciste que volviera a recobrar la conciencia la confianza y mi amor por tí.


	7. Chapter 7

cap 7.- Soy un Bookman

Lavi segía en la emfermería ya que aun no se curaba por completo Lenalee iba todos lo dias a su habitación para pasar tiempo con el ya que despues del suceso no podía dejar de estar con el deves en cuando tambien iba allen, krory y miranda hasta incluso kanda pasaba de repente por el lugar,los dias seguian igual y el chico poco a poco repuraba sangre y fuerzas gracias al descanzo y a la compañia de Lenalee.

Ohhh vamos lenalee -_insistia el joven haciendo cara de niño pequeño-_ no Lavi te puede pasar algo-_decía lenalee-_ oh vamos no pasará nada te lo juro-_seguía diciendo el joven-_ no por que si te pasa algo me culparan a mi por sacarte -_decía lenalee con expresión autoritaría-_ vamos por favor si?-_hacía mas los pucheros de niño pequeño-_ lenalee no tuvo mas opción que aceptar tras ver a lavi portandose así lavi se levanto de su camilla y fueron a aquel arbol de cerezo donde todo empezo lavi se sentia mas relajado viendo ese arbol, valla aun recuerdo cuando venía a este lugar ahora ya no puedo jajaja pero bueno me trae buenos recuerdos_-decía lavi mirando a su alrededor con emoción-_ si lo se, tambien me alegra mucho que mañana sales de emfermería -_le decía lenalee con la sonrisa en el rostro-_ si eso me alegra-_terminaba lavi-_lavi te puedo preguntar algo_-decí la chica sonrojada y moviendo las piernas con ansiedad-_ si dime-_el chico no se percato-_ te gustaría salir mañana con migo_-preguntaba la chica con sonrojo y no mirandolo a los ojos para no perderse en su vista-_ si, no hay ningun problema -_respondio el joven con una sonrisa-_

Despues de eso el lavi en su habitación pensaba si lo que hacia estaba bien y regresaba su doble personalidad la cual se llamaba deak o mas bien dicho el sucesor de _-escuchaba la voz seria-_por que te involucras de mas con los humanos y mas con esa chica llamada lenalee los bookman solo existen para registrar el hecho historico que no te lo comento el anciano-_decia seriamente-_ si me lo dijo pero igualmente quiero estar con lenalee-_insistia lavi-_ y quien lo dice el exorcista de la orden oscura o el sucesor de bookman-_deak confundia a lavi-_ no lo se, ni si quiera se lo que quiero largate de mi mente! -_gritaba lavi-_ para que, si tu me creaste para solucionar tus problemas con los humanos-_decia deak-_ largate!-_grito lavi y se dejo de oir la voz de deak-_

Al día siguien lavi fue a la cafetería usalmente a almorzar con suerte ahí estaban sus compañeros allen krory y miranda, los dos anteriores tomados de la mano mientras allen insistia que se acercara a el para no sentirse incomodo, LAVI! aqui! -_gritaba allen para atraer su atención-_ lavi se percato y se sento junto a allen los dos comenzaron a platicar, me he sentido raro miranda y krory solo estan muy enamorados es raro pero bueno que ya estas aqui-_sonreia allen-_ jijiji bueno que mas da tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer mucho-_decia lavi con la boca abierta implorando comida-_ poco despues de que lo exorcistas siguieran con su almuerzo allen y krory como siempre comiendo demasiado y esta vez tambien se les unio lavi ya que el ese dia tenia mucha hambre hasta hizo que krory y allen se impresionaran ya que el les llevaba el ritmo pero tambíen pensaban que era normal ya que hace poco termino de salir de la emfermería, no tardo mucho hasta que llego lenalee pero no portando el uniforme de exorcista cosa que todos se extrañaron llego con un disimulo de enojo dirijiendose a lavi, tonto ya te tardaste dijiste que saldriamos y no has venido ni ha buscarme y tu aqui comiendo con allen y krory TONTO! -_grito lenalee he iso atraer la atencion de la mayoria de los que estaba en la cafetería-_ lo siento-_fue lo único que atino decir lavi por la presión de que casi todos lo miraban-_ bueno vete a cambiar no iras así y te llevas dinero-_lenalee decía como si estuviera regañando a su marido-_ si!_-lavi nervioso solo corrio a su cuarto a hacer lo que le dijo lenalee-_ jijij, tonto se lo creyo-_lenalee solo reia-_ era una mentira-_pregunto allen confundido-_no, si saldremos pero pense que si parecía molesta tendría mas prisa bueno me voy-_se despidio lenalee con una sonrisa y alegria que se podia sentir-_ _bueno es mejor que valla con komui a no se donde-_decía allen intentando escapar de la escena de sus otros dos compañeros restantes en su mesa- seguro que te iras allen _-decía miranda con desilución-_si pero paraces estar bien acompañada-_solo rio un poco y se marcho-._

Ya despues lavi salio con una playera azul sudadera cafe y un pantalon decidieron salir fue la cita que lenalee siempre habia suñado o habia escrito en su diario pero nunca le habia dicho a nadie fue el mejor día de su vida en su criterio salir con el tomados de la mano un paseo que ella adoro y por último comer un aperitivo simple pero en ese momento interrumpio lavi con la felicidad de lo se-_decia lavi con mirada baja pero seria su voz-_ que sucede-_pregunto lenalee-_ pienso que el abuelo se esta artando-_decía lavi con una voz que hasta lenalee desconocia-_ bookman? pero de que?-_se preguntaba lenalee-_ solo se que abra con cambio en la orden y entre nosotros por el simple hecho de ser parte de la familia bookman-_decía lavi-_Lavi estas bien?-_se empezaba a desilucionar la chica de su día perfecto-_ lavi borro la preocupacion de su rostro y la cambio por la misma sonrisa que mantenia con animos a lenalee, ya es hora de irnos no?-_preguntaba lavi viendo su reloj-_si esta bien vamonos-_termino lenalee-_.

Ya despues de haber llegado a la orden oscura lavi decidio acompañar a lenalee hasta su habitación para despues ir a la biblioteca ya en su habitación, Leanlee descansa gracias por darme un muy buen día junto a tí-_decía lavi con la misma y calida sonrisa de siempre-_ igualmente lavi-_lenalee con una pequeña lagrima callendo-_ te pasa algo?-_pregunto tras ver la reaciión de la chica-_ n_o, estoy bien te lo juro-_quitando la pequeña lagrima que estaba apunto de caer para que nose preocupara- esta bien-_solo se marcho a la biblioteca antes de ir a dormir._

Bookman estas seguro de lo que dices-_pregunto komui-_estando en la oficina principal,si mi aprendiz y yo hemos recolectado la imformación necesaria solo nos quedamos mas tiempo para que el se recuperará-_dijo bookman sabiamente-_ si pero me procupa que perdamos dos de nuestros exorcistas-_insistia komui-_ pero si no puedo modificar nada esta bien les daré dos dias mas-_termino de hablar-_ _gracias director en dos dias yo y mi aprendiz nos marcharemos para siempre de la orden oscura._


	8. Chapter 8

cap 8.- No te Dejaré

Lavi tras resivir la noticia de Bookman de que ellos tendrian que dejar la orden se devasto al primer momento lo nego, pero despues vino a su mente que Bookman se daría cuenta de que su estudiante actuaba extraño y si el sabía que sentía algo por Lenalee, sería desterrado del clan Bookman, pero como Lavi era un exelente actor pudo desimular todo frente Bookman.

Valla en 2 dias mas tendre que despdirme de todo, pero yo no puedo nunca podría decirle a Lenalee, soy un invecil pero como soy un Bookman no puedo amar que rabia -_dio un golpe a la pared en la cual estaba recargado-_ *en es momento iba pasando Lenalee por donde estaba lavi* hola lavi como estas -_sonria como usalmente lo hacia-_ hola Lenalee -_respondio el chico, pero se notaba la angustía en su voz-_ Lavi? sucede algo?_-se extraño Lenalee tras verlo así-_no, para nada, solo es que el abuelo a vece me vuelve loco -_rio juguetonamente-_ jijijijijijiji, descuida Bookman es así pero creo hoy que Bookman hablo con mi hermano no sabes de que hablaron? -_le pregunto-_ no para nada,_-el finjio de una forma en la cual no se notara su mentira-_ lo siento Lenalee tengo que irme-_intento abrirse paso-_ hacia donde vas?, a la biblioteca -_respondio seriamente-_ puedo ir contigo -_reprocho Lenalee-_ no necesito no sabía que hacer decirle todo a Bookman o simplemente irse de la orden como si nada hubiera pasado, pero que pasaría, Lenalee le doleria? no haría nada? como reaccionaría? esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza, decidío antes de irse que Lenalee y el tuvieran una relación lo mejor que se pudiera necesitaba ser feliz las ultimas 48 horas y como no, debían ser con su amada, pero que pasaría si el momento de irse fuera tan doloroso que se arrepintiera. Lavi decidío ir con Lenalee y la encontro en un pasillo ella llorando penso que ya se abría enterado de lo que paso y se acerco a ella, Lenalee te encuentras bien?_-le pregunto remobiendo una lagrima de su rostro-_ si, no es nada,_-decía intentandose quitar las lagrimas-_ Lenalee... tengo que decirte algo,_-el joven se armo de valor-_ que sucede? ya no me amas? -_seguían brotando lagrimas de sus ojos-_ no, en dos dias me marcharé de la orden oscura con Bookman, lo siento planteaba decirtelo un poco antes pero, se vino mi tiempo encima,*Lenalee solo pensaba que habia hecho algo mal en respecto a Lavi* pero al notar la nueva noticia que se venía hacia ella se devasto la poca felicidad tras ver a su amado se había derrumbado tras la noticia, es enserio?-_no podía ni terminar una palabra-_ lo siento, pero estoy aqui para estar el tiempo que me queda con tigo no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto pasaron los dos ultimos dias que tenia lavi en la orden ya en la última noche de el último día... Lenalee, necesito ir a un lugar esperamé aqui por favor si? -_sonrio-_ si con gusto, te esperaré en mi habitación-_sonrio y se dirijio a su habitación-_.Lavi dirijiendose a hablar con komui se encontro a Bookman, abuelo que haces a esta hora despierto? -_le pregunto-_ callate idiota, tenme respeto, quería hablar con tigo?-_contesto serio-_ que necesitas_-respondio lavi-_ estamos obligados a regresar nos marcharemos un año tras hablar con komui llegamos a ese acuerdo nos iremos pero vendremos en un año registraremos lo que sea necesario y preparaté mañana nos vamos y tambien se sobre la señorita Lenalee, por una desgracia tengo que permitirtelo por el momento, espero que en el año que estemos fuera recapacites deberia desterrarte dl clan Bookman por enamorarte de un humano pero ya no puedo hacer nada mas, duerme mañana a las 9 de la mañana nos vamos. Lavi tras oir la noticia se alegro un poco el volvería despues de un año pero el dolor de irse sería grande.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.- 9 Lavi se va regresa, un nuevo Bookman

Lavi tras enterarse de la noticia, se alegro mucho y lo primero que penso fue en decirle a esa chica, si... Lenalee *el corrio a su habitación* donde habian quedado de que ella la esperaría *abrio la puerta y la vio sentada en la cama* Lenalee!_-aviso con una sonrisa-_ que sucede?-_pregunto lenalee-_ te tengo una exelente noticia, tendre que volver-_hablo con entusiasmo-_pero... cuando volveras?, dentro de un año, perdon se que será mucho tiempo pero es el trato con tu hermano yo queria volver mucho antes pero Bookman fue el dijo eso -_cambio su sonrisa por una de preocupación-_ pero lavi, que haré sin ti un año entero que será de mi, no podre estar feliz si no estoy a tu lado, como quieres que siga de pie en este mundo, por favor no se que haré en un año-_comenzaban a brotar lagrimas-_ lenalee dentente *tomo su mano* regresaré -r_espondio el joven-_ si pero en la despedida lloraré sabes que siempre lloro con todo, pero te lo prometo no lloraré,-_respondio quitando las lagirmas de sus ojos-_ tu, no pero puede que yo si, aun no lo sé pero sabes es nuestra última noche juntos y te diré algo quiero estar con tigo hasta el último minuto *la abrazo* lavi... yo tambien quiero estar cerca de ti lo mas que pueda, *se acerco y cerro la puerta de la habitación* mmmm Lenalee que haces? -_lavi pregunto-_ bueno, será nuestra ultima noche juntos y no quiero que mi hermano o el abuelo interfieran. jajajjaja -_rio lavi-_ que sucede dije algo malo? -_se extraño lenalee-_ no lo se lenalee tu decirle abuelo a bookman sono algo extraño pero parece que esa es tu eleción -_solo termino con una sonrisa-_*lenalee se acerco y se sento en las piernas de lavi* sabes siempre me gustaste, y mucho para ser precisa -_lenalee beso a lavi- *volvio a introducir su lengua en esa boca que ella anhelaba y admiraba moviendola dentro de un lado al otro*_ Lenalee? -_antes de terminar era interrumpido por la boca de la chica que ahora no solo se quedo en su boca si no recorrio hasta su cuello- *ya en su cuello solo lo seguía besando provocando raspeos en el cuerpo de lavi* _lenalee, no debrias hacer esto, si lo haces solo para que yo sea feliz, solo que estar con tigo estoy bien-_la miraba directamente-_ no lavi, como tu eres un bookman tu tienes una memoria impresionante puedes guardar todo en tu cabeza yo quiero que este recuerdo sea para mi-_se solto- *ahora la chica dirijio sus besos hacia la oreja de lavi moviendo su lelngu dentro sintio como el exorcista respondia tras el escalofrio mientras ella lo disfrutaba, ya despues abrio las piernas de lavi para acercarse mas a el y quitar su chaqueta* _ -_lavi al ver como la prenda opnia fuerza decidio ayudarle-_ lenalee segura que deseas hacer esto si gustas podemos para aqui yo con esto creo que resistiré un año sin ti -_respondia lavi-_ no, yo quiero continuar te lo repito este recuerdo es para mi *despues siguio lenalee, pero con ella fue mucho mas facil retirar su chaqueta* *lenalee metio su mano dentro de la playera de lavi para depsojarlo de ella y estar mas cerca de su pecho* -_ya depues siguio besandolo ya recorriendo mas abajo su pecho y su estomago-_ Lenalee, si dime -_respondio la chica-_ eres muy atrevida -_rio malisiosamente-_ jajaj tonto,que esque no sabes de esto o acaso eres virjen? -_rio picaramente-_ descuida... he investigado mucho de esto, jajajajajaja, tonto-_cuando la chica termino fue interrumpida ahora por los labios del chico- *quien ahora el queria quitar la blusa de lenalee* -despues de remover esa prenda la chica solo se quedo con un sosten puesto encima lavi no pudo evitar ver sus pechos pero antes de que huciera algo fue interrumpido por mas besos de la chica-_ eres un pervertido jijijiji-_decia lenalee-_ que yo por que!, por que me estas viendo,jajajajaja tonta *el joven la abrazo y con sus manos en la espalda de ella con varias dificultades logro desabrochar el sosten que traía puesto* -_lenalee tras ver como su prenda caía sintio los ojos de lavi viendo directamente a sus pechos-_ eres hermosa, espera *el joven removio el parche de su ojo derecho para apreciar el momento* -_lenalee por fin iba a ver el ojo derecho de lavi el cual siempre tenia ocultado tras ese parche- *lavi comenzo a abrir su ojo para que se acostumbrara a la luz del cuarto y la vio directamente con esos dos ojos color verde esmeralda que enamoraban a lenalee- _amo tus ojos, -decía lenalee-,yo te amo a ti -_terminaba lavi-_ *el joven no resistio y comenzo a besar a la chica por todos lados su cuello, su boca su estomago, mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba esos pechos que él anhlaba desde hace tiempo hasta llegar a la falda de la chica y descabrocharla dejandola solo con su ropa interior* la chica hizo lo mismo mientra el joven la abrazaba ella llevo sus manos al pantalon del joven ya cuando lo desabrocho, el solo se encontraba en boxers negros, despues noto la reación normal que tenía una hombre, lavi para distraerla le dio un beso, ya despues delizo la última prenda de la chica al suelo, mientras que ella hizo lo mismo, ellos solos y completamente desnudos, lenalee solo se abrio de piernas para esperar el movimiento final del joven, cuando entro puso una cara de dolor, te duele? -_pregunto lavi-_ no, es solo que esta un poco estrecho -_respondio lenalee- *tras seguir moviendose dentro de ella la cara de lenalee iba cambiando de una de dolor a una de placer mientras tanto lavi hacia movimientos mas rapidos dentro de ella para que, ambos se sintieran mejor, despues de su maxima demostración de amor terminaron durmiendose abrazados uno del otro y esperando el día doloroso que sería mañana._

Ya en la mañana Lenalee se desperto ella aun estaba desnuda pero lavi ya no estaba ahi, ella se puso su uniforme como cualquier otro día pero no lo encontraba por nigun lado de la habitación hasta hallar en el suelo un cabello color rojo correspondiente al chico, jijijiji ya se fue de seguro se levanto mas temprano, cuando termino escucho el llamado de su puerta, era su hermano, Lenalee quieres que desayunemos juntos dentro de una hora lavi y bookman se van devemos comer antes me acompañas? -pregunto el presidente- si hermano solo espera me cambiaré -_respondio lenalee-_ *ya saliendo ambos fueron y desayunaron como se lo prometieron despues llegaron a la puerta ya estaban todos ahí.

Allen, kanda, krory, miranda, reever, y mas despidiendo a sus compañeros todos estaban en la puerta solo faltaban komui y lenalee, llegando lenalee se acerco a lavi, parece que es el adios -_lenalee tenia la mirada baja-_ descuida te dije que volveré -_lavi la tomaba de los hombros-_ pero como quieres que sea feliz si tu no estas a mi lado -_lenalee habia roto su promesa caián lagrimas de su rostro- _descuida -_lavi la tomo y le dio el último beso que le dría hasta dentro de un año el beso mas dulce que el hubiera podido dar- _mientras ellos estaban así komui intentaba matar a lavi ya que le habia quitado a su preciosa hermana pero por suerte ahí estaban allen y kanda para detenerlo, para ese entonces bookman ya se habia adelantado camino mientras krory y miranda solo estaban tomados de la mano, *temino el beso* descuida lenalee necesito que sonrias si no como podré irme feliz de aquí -_el joven le mostraba una sonrisa-_ si -_la chica removio las lagrimas de su rostro y dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo-_ gracias lenalee, te amo. Yo igual lavi. Lavi comenzo a caminar mientras todos los despedian de la mejor forma que podían, alzando la mano y con sonrisas en sus rostros, lavi se marcho y empezo su viaje como un nuevo bookman.

Lenalee cuando ya no estaba a la vista, sin mas remedio que hacer tuvo que esperar e irse a su habitación, y esperar con ancias el regreso de su amado.


End file.
